


Earning Dessert

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Originally intended for Torino10154's Porn Sunday, but I didn't finish it in time, so you get it now. :)</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Earning Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Originally intended for Torino10154's Porn Sunday, but I didn't finish it in time, so you get it now. :)
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Earning Dessert

~

Harry put the last touches on his roast before preparing to enter his living room and entertain his guest. _And maybe even seduce him. After all, that’s why I invited him over._ And yet, that was easier said than done. 

Pushing open the door, Harry stood there for a moment, admiring Severus. They had become good friends after the war, and they often dined together. Harry was hoping they could be come friends with benefits. _Or perhaps more._ Harry licked his lips. 

“Is something wrong?” 

Harry blinked and, hoping he hadn’t been drooling too obviously, fully entered the room. “No, not at all. Is the wine all right?” 

“It’s acceptable.” Severus held up his glass, swirling the deep red liquid within. As always , Harry’s eyes were drawn to his fingers. “Your tastes have improved. I’m not sure you would have appreciated this vintage last year.” 

Harry smiled, settling beside Severus on the sofa. “I guess you’re rubbing off on me,” he purred, trying to sound suave. 

Evidently he didn’t succeed because Severus simply blinked at him. “Are you getting sick? You sounded a bit hoarse there.” 

Harry sighed. Clearly he was pants at seduction. “I’m fine,” he said in a normal voice. “Any plans this weekend?” 

“Yes, as a matter of fact. I’m working on a new potion--”

As Severus spoke in glowing terms about his research and new developments, Harry watched his hands gesticulate, entertaining fantasies of what he’d like to have them do to him--

“...even listening to me?” 

Harry blinked. “Yes. Of course I am. You were telling me about--Erm--” 

“Yes?” Severus raised an eyebrow. “What was I saying?” 

Harry sighed. “I’m sorry. You’re right, I’m distracted.”

“Should I leave?” 

Severus moved as if to stand, and panicked, Harry grasped his arm. “No. Don’t please! I want you to stay.” 

“But something is on your mind.” Severus leaned in, searching Harry’s eyes. “Or perhaps someone? A new paramour perhaps?” 

Harry blushed. “I wish. No, there’s no one.” 

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “I’m not sure I believe you. You can tell me, Harry. We are friends, after all.” He hesitated. “At least I thought we were.” 

“We are, I just--” Closing his eyes, Harry gathered his courage. “It’s you.” 

“Excuse me?” 

Harry opened his eyes, trying to put everything he felt for Severus into his eyes. “You’re who I’m interested in. I know we’re friends, but I want...more.” 

Severus froze. “Since when?” 

“Since...ages ago.” Harry’s hands were shaking, so he clasped them and set them in his lap. “Since that night when we went to dinner at that French restaurant and you spoke French and had that entire conversation with the waiter and I realised there’s this whole side to you that I don’t know, but that I want to know, I _really_ , really want to know, and so I’ve been trying to hint that I wanted more, but I’m pants at seduction, so--”

“Enough.” Severus pressed a finger over Harry’s mouth. He smiled faintly. “I’m interested, too, Harry.” 

“You are?” 

Severus snorted. “How could I not be? Look at you.” 

Harry smiled. “So I’m not too, I dunno, Gryffindor?” 

Severus drew him close. “I actually have a penchant for Gryffindors. Always have.” 

Harry froze. “You mean my mum?” 

“No. We were friends, nothing more.” Severus sighed. “Your father, however--” He cleared his throat. “But that is neither here nor there. You’re your own man, and I admire you for yourself.” He took Harry’s hand in his. “And for the man you’ve become, despite trying circumstances. But you realise this will irrevocably change our relationship?” 

“I’m willing to take that chance.” Harry smiled, leaning in. “And I admire you, too.” 

When their lips met, Harry sighed into the kiss, moaning as Severus pressed closer and slid his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Harry’s vow to keep things light lasted for about five seconds, and then Severus’ long-fingered hands cupped his face and he was lost. 

Straddling Severus, Harry ground himself against the intriguingly thick length he could feel beneath Severus’ clothes. “I hope this isn’t too fast,” he gasped in between kisses. “It’s just...I’ve wanted you for a long time.” 

Severus, busy unbuttoning Harry’s shirt, paused. “I believe my current actions make my feelings on this clear,” he murmured. “But in case you have any doubts--” He slid his hands under Harry’s shirt, his palms warm on Harry’s skin. 

Moaning, Harry leaned down, gasping against Severus’ mouth as those hands that he’d admired for so long traced erotic patterns on his back. 

When Severus moved to kiss his neck and chest, Harry arched his back, pressing his cock against Severus’, and whimpering as sensation rocketed through him. Before he knew it, he was coming, spilling in his pants like a teenager. “Fuck,” he whispered, embarrassed. “Sorry. I’d hoped to last longer.” 

Severus simply continued caressing him. “Why would you apologise for such an honest response?” he asked. “It’s one of the benefits of youth and it’s flattering, actually.” His hands came up to Harry’s chest, his thumbs sliding over Harry’s nipples. Harry moaned as his cock actually twitched in response. Severus hummed. “Very flattering.” 

“I want to see you, too,” Harry said, fumbling with Severus’ flies. 

Severus licked his lips. “Perhaps we should move this to a more appropriate venue?” he suggested as Harry’s fingers traced over his erection. 

“Good idea.” Sliding off Severus’ lap, Harry stood, holding out his hand. “Shall we?” 

Severus took his hand, rising from the sofa. Leaning in, he kissed Harry, their tongues slowly sliding against each other. Harry edged backwards, bringing Severus to his bedroom as they kissed, caressed, and stripped each other on the way. 

By the time they got there, they were both conveniently naked, so when Harry felt the edge of the bed behind his legs, he sat and scooted back, pulling Severus with him. 

Harry was hard once again, and, gazing up at Severus hovering over him, he smiled. “I didn’t plan this, you know.” 

Severus lightly traced Harry’s jaw with his fingers. “Nor did I. And yet I don’t regret it.” 

“Me either,” whispered Harry, pulling Severus’ head down for a kiss. 

After that there wasn’t much talking, just gasps and whispered entreaties, moaning and sounds of two men learning each other for the first time. Severus took his time, fingering Harry open until Harry was writhing beneath him before finally sliding into him with a groan. 

Harry, long past words, spurred Severus on with hands and mouth and his entire body, and when Severus came inside him, Harry came again for the second time that night, clinging blindly to Severus as pleasure washed over him. 

“Well, we have definitely changed our relationship,” murmured Severus into Harry’s neck once they had both caught their breath.

Harry sighed. “We have,” he agreed softly. “Is that a problem?”

“Not for me.” Severus shifted, kissing Harry’s clavicle. 

“Good.” 

“Although there is one issue we may need to address,” Severus continued. 

“Oh?” 

“I fear dinner may be ruined.” 

Harry grinned. “This was worth it.” 

Severus’ stomach growled. “I’m not sure my stomach agrees with you.” 

Laughing softly, Harry sat up. “Come on, then. I owe you dinner after that brilliant performance.” 

“Indeed you do,” agreed Severus, sitting up with him. “I shudder to think what I shall need to do to earn dessert, however.” 

Clasping his hand, Harry pulled him to the kitchen. They were still naked yet Harry felt quite comfortable. After all, Severus was now his friend and his lover, a winning combination. “Oh,” he said lightly. “I think you’ll manage.”

~


End file.
